


Human

by Dorminchu



Series: Prelude [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drabble, Female Chara, Gen, Innocence, Male-Female Friendship, POV First Person, Unreliable Narrator, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorminchu/pseuds/Dorminchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel has a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

Chara's like my little sister. I guess she is kind of my little sister, even if she doesn't have fur or horns or hooves like me. But I love her like family, because Mom loves her, and Dad loves her even though she's not a monster.

She stays in the Ruins a lot, so I get to visit her pretty much every day. And she doesn't like the other monsters, even Dad. She's never told me why, so I don't ask.

There are a lot of things I've learned not to ask her.

I remember that Mom got very upset when I told Chara about these questions I had. She told me that Chara had a reason, and if she was ready to talk about her past, she would do so. I was being very selfish, forcing her to tell me stuff she wasn't ready to talk about. Didn't I understand?

I said yes. I never breached the subject after that more for Mom's sake than Chara's. Maybe I was selfish. Maybe I still am.

Chara never really seems to mind me, anyhow. She teaches me a lot about the world outside. She's like a storyteller; the way her eyes light up, the way her voice changes to suit the mood of whatever scene she's setting.

Someday I want to learn how she does it. Maybe I'll ask her today.


End file.
